Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor which instantaneously stops the rotation of a winding shaft in the webbing drawing-out direction when a vehicle rapidly decelerates. In particular, the invention relates to a webbing winding apparatus including a webbing sensitive inertia reel in which the winding shaft is stopped from rotating by sensing a rapid rotation of the winding shaft in the webbing drawing-out direction.